Blue for Irish?
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: Happy St Patrick's day! Bottoms up!


**One shot: BLUE FOR IRISH?**

**Completed on 3/17/15 in 2hrs**

Tezuka stared with twitching eyebrows at the horror that came in the form of a green T-shirt encasing a certain evil genius', not Inui (he's a mad scientist), torso that read "Kiss Me I'm Irish." It was one of those days that students could dress however they wanted. For the girls, they especially loved these; it wasn't because they could dress however they want. It was because Tezuka Kunimitsu would be seen wearing a solid dark-colored button up shirt, untucked, and black slacks. That was enough for a non-violent blood bath and curling screams on the school ground.

"Fuji, you are not Irish."

If anything, Fuji only smiled wider. "Oh? Wouldn't you know it. My eyes are blue. After all, it is most common in Ireland and Scotland."

Of course Tezuka would know that _anything_ and _everything_ that comes out of Fuji's mouth is the most logical thing in the world, even when it is the dumbest thing in the world. Yet, Tezuka would know if Fuji was bluffing because he allowed himself to be very well educated, so that no bullshit or a very good lie can get the better of him. Though this time, Fuji got a very good factual point. "It doesn't mean that you are actually Irish. There is researched evidence saying that all blue-eyed individuals share a common ancestor that came from the black sea."

If people know their atlas well, the Black Sea is surrounded by many European countries. This could mean Fuji could be part European of any kind.

"Saa, that's knowledgeable for a person of brown eyes." Fuji looked amused.

And Tezuka wasn't going to let Fuji continue on with that because he knew where Fuji was going, possibly suggesting himself of being interested in the blued eye genius. "It was explained in biology last year."

"Ah." At this, Fuji drew in a breath as if it was a surprise. "Is that so? Anyways, would you like to kiss me?" The petite brunette spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture with a wide and carefree smile on his face as if the reason Tezuka stopped him in the middle of the hallway to address the shirt issue was non-existent.

Tezuka frowned and was about to retort a 'No' when someone, a boy specifically, screamed, "I'd love to Fuji-kun!"

Fuji turned around to see a member of the basketball team running towards him. A shine sparked at the corner of Fuji's eyes, his mouth spread into a Cheshire grin and offered the same welcome that he did to Tezuka a second ago. "Come and get it!"

Horror flew across Tezuka's eyes as he stared at Fuji's head before throwing a glare at the basketball player and growled when the boy was a meter too closed. "_Get_. _Away_."

The boy shrunk and ran back to where he came from.

Fuji turned around with a non-committing frown on his face showing his displeasure, and his hands were on his hips. "Now that wasn't nice, _Buchou_." He chided the taller, though he looked more cute than intimidating. "He just wanted a kiss."

Like that was a normal thing to want from someone you don't know that well.

Tezuka looked deadpanned at his petite friend and wanted to roll his eyes but didn't. "It is not just a kiss."

"Really Tezuka, it was just going to be a kiss. It's not like we were going to end up making out or anything." Fuji's very elegant and distracting hand reached up to tuck a dislodged strand of hair behind his ears before rock back to stand on his heels with arms crossed in front of his chest.

Tezuka's expression showed otherwise. He had no doubt that boy would not attempt in the act of eating up Fuji's very pretty face. Now that was something Tezuka would never admit out loud. Fuji laughed off his thought as if he knew what was going on in Tezuka's head. "Don't be careless, Fuji. Take that shirt off." He grimaced slightly at how bright the shirt flared as if it was mocking him.

Fuji's eyes opened wide in shock as he turned his head side to side to see students' darting gaze his way. "Tezuka!" He whispered harshly and very loudly, which defeated the purpose of whispering. "You shouldn't say that in public. People will misunderstand!" The last sentence, he didn't bother to keep it between them, and it sure got more attention and gasps.

Tezuka groaned internally and blushed when it hit him what Fuji was insinuating, especially when Fuji now looked shy and innocent standing in front of him that very much resemble a reserved girl that tried to confess to him a while back. "I didn't mean it like that." Tezuka hissed.

Fuji cocked his head in confusion. "Oh? But I only have this shirt on and nothing else underneath." Fuji paused a moment before looking sly up at Tezuka. "Unless that's what you meant, that you prefer me walking around bare-chested. It _is_ a free-to-dress-however-you-like day after all."

Tezuka's eyes widened in horror and flushed, in either embarrassment or anger, which, he didn't know at the moment. Nonetheless, horror is horror. "No. I do NOT prefer you without a shirt on."

"Is that 'I do NOT prefer you without a shirt on in _public_...?' or-"

Tezuka didn't let Fuji finish that. He grinded out. "Neither!"

Those around them can see sparks flying out of Tezuka's body, yet Fuji saw nothing. "Now, you are really confusing me, so did you want me to take my shirt off?"

"No I don't want you to take your shirt off right here!"

"But I thought you said-"

"I did! But I didn't mean it like that."

"Then did you mean you want to take my shirt off?"

Tezuka growled in frustration as his lower lip rolled inward and his teeth gnawed at it to prevent him from saying anything to complicate this situation any longer. He swallowed his words and decided to change tactic, that is to ignore Fuji completely. Without another word, Tezuka turned around and started to walk off to save his sanity. It was only the start of the day for crying out loud. His sanity shouldn't have been gone that early. There was still tennis practice after school and that's another round of headache for him.

Standing there with victory shined in his eyes, Fuji smirked before pulling out an ultimate attack. He turned around and shouted. "Now who wants to kiss me? Because I'm Irish!"

A chorus of shouts "Me" was heard before it was quickly silenced by a chilled voice cutting through the hot atmosphere that Fuji racked up just half a second ago.

"No one. And I mean NO ONE, will get a kiss from Fuji today."

Fuji smiled in content as he felt Tezuka standing directly behind him. He could feel the back of his head touching Tezuka's chest that was rumbling with words of warning to back the students away. Playing Tezuka was so easy and so much fun! Well, that's what Tezuka get for not giving him anything 3 days ago.

"_Understood_?"

A series of head nodded in silence. Tezuka gave out a satisfying sigh, then dragged a very willing Fuji away, leaving everyone in the vicinity to think that they were used as pawns in Fuji's today scheme.

**END**

If St. Patrick's day was properly celebrated, it would be A Day of Vengence if one receives nothing on White Day. ^_^

**AN: Hello readers! This is my come back story for my super long absence. I moved to another state for a year now and went into hiatus for many reasons. Anyways, I'm back and trying to get my muse back. Shout out to milkywaykitten, Purple Light Snow, and tezufujilove for staying interested and PMed me. Love you guys for your continuing support and of course those who reviewed and read my stories during my hiatus as well.**

**So? Was the story a fail or a pass? **


End file.
